Weaknesses
by fallenjedipadawan
Summary: Sharaman teaches his sons an important lesson on using their strengths to cover each others weaknesses.


**A/n: Just some brotherly fluff and a tiny little taste of angst, one of the first times trying my hand at this fluff stuff so don't be to mean. Also this is not slash, they're only joking around at the part that could be seen as slash, unless you want to believe it's slash then go ahead. Reviews would be appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoP.**

**Weaknesses**

"What did you do?" A young man crossed his arms and pretended to scowl at a younger boy.

"Nothing!" The boy indignantly widened his blue eyes. "I thought Tus did something."

"Please." A third teen snorted. "What have I ever done that's gotten us in trouble?"

"Hmm, let me see." Garsiv thoughtfully tapped his chin. "Well there was that time with the sheep in your room."

"And you blamed it on me!" Dastan Chimed in. "And then there was the incident with the maid in the fountain."

Garsiv nodded. "Which you blamed on me. Or there was that mess you made with pomegranates right before a banquet and you blamed…"

"Both of us." Garsiv and Dastan said as one.

Tus rolled his eyes at his younger brothers. "That was when I was a child. I've grown up and wouldn't do anything like that anymore."

"Oh, Das, did you realize he's grow up? It must have happened since last night when you two were running through the halls screeching."

Dastan grinned impishly at his brother. "Oh right, how could we have forgotten, he's only mentioned about three times a day for the past month? He's nineteen now so of course he's grown up. He's practically a wise king now since he's soo old."

"Shut up." Tus growled, pulling the boy into a loose headlock.

Dastan squirmed away and laughed. "Or what you'll banish me? Have me executed?" He ducked behind Garsiv as Tus lunged at him. "Save me, Gar, King Tus is going to take drastic action against his poor, defenseless younger brother."

"No, I won't banish you or execute you. I'll just send you back to the streets."

Instantaneously the sparkle vanished from Dastan's eyes and his visage became steely. As soon as Tus saw the expression he realized his mistake. "Das, you know I didn't mean it." He placed his hand on the boy's forearm, sighing when his adopted brother recoiled at the touch. "Dastan, I promise I will never do anything like that to you. No matter what you do, I would never ever do anything to hurt you in any way. Not even if you are the peskiest little brother in all of Persia."

Dastan stared into his elder brother's eyes searching for confirmation that what he said was true. His brother had inadvertently brought his worst fear fluttering to his chest, that someday everyone would realize that the past few years of his being housed in the palace was all a gaffe and that he was no more then a street rat. Then they would unceremoniously throw him back into his old life; the life where he slept wherever he could find a place to curl up for the night, in gutters, in alleys, on doorsteps; the life where he would do anything possible to find something to eat for the day, begging, stealing, or working in exchange for meager scraps of food. The fear had come less and less often as the years had flown past, but occasionally something would be mentioned and he could fear his heart hammering in a tightened chest as he waited for it to happen.

"You promise?" Dastan's voice was quiet as he asked the question reminding his brothers how young and vulnerable he still was.

Tus clapped him on the back. "I swear. You know better than to believe me about something like that don't you?"

"He should. Dastan, don't you know Tus is a fool with a brain made of camel fur?" Garsiv smiled as the tension that had descended in the room evaporated.

"Almost like yours. Right, Gar?" Tus retorted.

Before the eldest boy had a chance to reply the door to the room swung open and a soldier bowed as he entered t he room. "You father has requested your presence at once."

The boys glanced at each other before following the man down the long corridors of the palace. They had been informed early that morning that their father wished to see them privately and the three had had immediately joined each other in a courtyard where they discussed the possible reasons they had been summoned.

No sooner had the door shut behind them then words were flowing from Tus's mouth. "Whatever they did I wasn't involved in."

"We didn't do anything. Tus probably did it and is blaming us again." Dastan pointed out his older brother.

Sharaman chuckled as he watched his sons try to prove their innocence and pass blame onto the others. "Is there something you three have done that I should be aware of?"

Tus had the grace to flush at this comment, "No, sir. We just assumed…" He trailed off.

"Do I have to be punishing you for an excuse to see my sons?" Sharaman raised an eyebrow.

"So you just wanted to see us?" Garsiv questioned. "For no reason?"

The king sighed. "I admit I do have reason for sending for you. As you know I am no longer as young as I once was. There may not be many years left in my reign, and Tus will inherit my position."

"Trust us; Tus has made sure we know that." Dastan muttered, earning an elbow in the ribs from Garsiv.

"Did you know the skin between your fingers is the weakest part of your hand?" The King looked directly at his son's as he asked this, ignoring their confused expressions at the sudden change in topic. "Let me see your hand."

The teen's exchanged baffled glances before Garsiv offered his hand followed by his brothers.

The King grabbed the hand of his middle child. "This represents all of your weaknesses. Each of you has your own set of weaknesses that differs for each. It will never support you and can easily be taken advantage of by an enemy." Garsiv bit down on his lip as his father twisted the skin between his thumb and index finger and shook his hand as his father released it.

"Meanwhile your fingers are the strongest part of your hands." He grasped the hand of the future king. "These are your strengths. Tus, you knowledge and wisdom. Garsiv, your strategizing and battle skills. Dastan, your heart. These will help in any situation you could find yourselves in. Take hold of each other's hands."

Garsiv and Tus grasped each other's palms, but Dastan wrinkled his nose. "I'm not holding your hands."

Garsiv smacked the back of his brother's head, "Shut up, Brat. Just do it."

The young prince reluctantly took hold of his brother's hands.

"The way you are holding each others hands leave your weaknesses uncovered. I can still easily pull you apart." The king grabbed Dastan's and Tus's wrists and pulled them away from each other, causing their hands to slide apart. "But if you use your strengths to cover each others weaknesses." He paused as his children repositioned their hands, entwining their fingers.

"Das, I have a question. Do you really love me?" Tus fluttered his eyes and swung his hand back and forth.

Dastan feigned swooning, slipping his hand out of Garsiv's and placing it on his forehead. "Oh, darling Tus, you know my heart is devoted only to you."

Garsiv rolled his eyes at his brothers' childish antics. "Grow up you two." With a quick hand he reclaimed his hold on his younger brother.

"If you use your strengths to cover the weaknesses of the others you will be unstoppable." Sharaman pulled on his son's arms, but their grip on each other held firm. "Remember, to help each other in your time of weaknesses and one day you will see a Persian Empire stronger than any before it."

*-0*-0*

Dastan stared wide-eyed at the body of his uncle for a moment unaware of the trembling that had overtaken his body until he felt the arms of his brothers around his shoulders. As soon as he felt their reassuring presences the world swam in front of his eyes and he felt his knees give out from under him.

"Das, are you alright?" Tus's eyes were filled with worry as he slid his arm under his younger brother's arm to support him.

"Tus?" The third prince's visage revealed the emotions that were running wild his utter exhaustion, his bewilderment, his heart pounding fear, his unrelenting sorrow. "Tus, can we go inside?"

"Of course." Garsiv replied for his elder brother as he wrapped his arm around Dastan. The crowd moved out of the way as the three princes slowly moved up the steps toward the palace. Whispers filled the air as people questioned the prince's need for assistance as he walked, had he been injured? Was he ill?

The whispers reached the man's ears and he raised his chin. "I can go the rest of the way by myself."

"You can barely stand on your own. There's no way you'll make it by yourself, Tus and I will help. Your ego will get over it."

Dastan narrowed his eyes and turned his head so he could see his brother. "This isn't about my ego. Do you think these people will be happy to have been conquered by someone who can't even walk on his own? They'll see it as a sign of weakness and no doubt it will sow the seeds of rebellion."

Relenting, Tus and Garsiv relinquished their grasp on their brother, ready to steady him again as he swayed on his feet before straightening his back and began slowly moving up the set of steps. As the trio reached grand doors to the entrance of the palace Dastan turned to face the crowd below him, forced a smile onto his face, and raised a hand over his head to acknowledge the people.

The brothers entered the palace and the doors shut behind them and the youngest stumbled reaching out a hand to his brothers who leapt to his aid. The group reached a small room, barely pausing to notice the bowl of bright flowers and neatly folded clothing as they moved towards a cot in the corner. Dastan sank onto it leaning his head against the wall.

"Brother, are you alright?"

"Were you injured?"

Without opening his eyes Dastan first nodded and then shook his head. After several minutes of his brothers fluttering about him attempting to be of help Dastan opened his eyes and gave his brothers a piercing stare. "You two are worse then a pair of old women worried about a sick baby." He reached his hands out towards his brothers. "Do you remember that day?"

The two older princes looked at each other baffled by their brother's question. "What day?" Tus finally asked.

"The day when Father talked about covering each others weaknesses." Dastan grew quiet as he remembered that day, realizing how much they had all changed in the years after it. Tus had realized that at any day he could become and in response became the mature, regal prince he was expected to be. Garsiv had concentrated all of his energy at being the best warrior possible and in the process distanced himself from his brothers, no longer joining Dastan in pulling pranks on their elder brother that left them from breathless in laughter or spending the evening listening to enchanting stories with Tus. And Dastan? Why Dastan had changed since before the attack, let alone in the years. He still took enjoyment in all the pleasures his life had to offer him, yet kept in mind to be grateful to all who helped him, he realized that there were people who wished to be free of the governments reign, and was saddened by the knowledge that even family wasn't even a strong enough bond to stop treachery

As realization struck the first and second prince the placed their hands in their brother's. Dastan slowly rose from the cot and leaned forward placing his forehead against Tus's and stared into his eyes for several seconds before repeating the action with Garsiv. "I'm weak." His admission was quiet.

"What are you talking about? You're one of the strongest people I know." Tus was quick to argue.

"No, I'm not." Dastan shook his head causing his eyes to be obscured by his dark brown hair. "I'm terribly weak. Just promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"You'll use your strengths to cover my weaknesses. Promise me that no matter what happens, no matter what you think I've done, remember I'm weak and I need you by my side or else I won't be able to make it on my own."

"Of course we promise you, you're our baby brother. What are big brothers for other then to help baby brothers? You never have to worry about your weaknesses, Gar and I will always be there to cover them. We promise, no matter what happens we love you and will be there for you. Because we know you'll always be there for us."

As soon as the words were out of Tus's mouth the desperate gleam vanished from Dastan's eyes and his cocky smile returned to his face. "I believe we have a beautiful prince to meet."

**a/n: And there you have it, I would love love love to have you tell me what you think. Thanks for taking the time to read this. **


End file.
